


Private Nights

by prinanalogicality



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: BDSM themes, Explicit Smut, M/M, analogical - Freeform, based off of flesh by Simon Curtis, chapter two is the sfw fluffy aftercare, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinanalogicality/pseuds/prinanalogicality
Summary: Based off of Flesh by Simon Curtis. Logan and Anxiety have a private night together.





	1. Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my tumblr, prinanalogicality. I take requests! :)

Hands sneaking beneath a shirt to push jeans down enough to dig nails into hips. A shirt collar thoroughly stretched out from tugging to expose a smooth, pale neck, prime to litter with fresh marks. Heated pants reverberating against the walls of an immaculate bedroom, along with the occasional whimper.

This is what Anxiety craves. Logan’s knee is shoved between his legs, pressing against his crotch that is already straining against his ridiculously tight jeans, his body trapped between the wall and Logan’s own form. He is currently at the mercy of the glasses adorned man, and the thought drives him wild.

The nails digging into the skin of his hips shift, leaving angry red scratch marks against Anxiety’s flesh. His shirt is wrinkled on his body from being gripped, tugged, shifted to accommodate what Logan wishes. Logan loves admiring the fading hickies on his lover’s neck, all different shades in the stages of bruising. The sight only spurs him on to leave more marks, to claim the gorgeous boy he loves, craves so much.

Finally, he releases his vice-like grip on Anxiety’s hips long enough to finally discard the offending shirt, pulling it up and over his head before tossing it away. Immediately, his hands are back to shoving Anxiety’s hips against the wall, holding him in place as his knee rubs against the bulge in Anxiety’s jeans. The mewl of a response that he receives brings a pleased smirk to Logan’s lips as he leans down, ghosting them over the bare collarbones of his lover.

“Fuck, Logan. Please.” A soft plea is heard, in which Logan chuckles huskily, his front teeth taking a small bit of skin and nipping sharply, hard enough to elicit a gasp from the receiving male.

“Tell me, dearest. What is it that you want?” Logan’s voice is husky and rough, contrasting against the innocence of the question. His tongue flattens over the red area he had just nipped before his lips trail to a new area, suckling occasionally before settling on a destination.

“I want you, oh my god. Please, stop teasing.”

All Logan does to verbally respond is laugh again, his breath ghosting over Anxiety’s ear. Anxiety, in turn, tugs at the fabric of Logan’s shirt, the first several buttons already haphazardly undone. Almost as soon as he tugs, one of Logan’s hands detaches from his hips, maneuvering to grasp both of Anxiety’s wrists before holding them against the wall directly above Anxiety’s head. The boy tugs, barely trying to escape, reveling in the sheer dominance that Logan has taken on in the situation.

“You need to be more specific. I’m afraid you’re becoming a bit of an entitled brat, baby. You don’t get what you want just from telling me once. You have to beg, earn it.”

Anxiety whines, his hips rocking to meet the almost painful friction against his pulsating length. He just wants the pants off, to be able to properly grind against Logan without the rough texture of clothing in the way.

“Logan, I need you. Bite into me, fuck me, push up to me. Make me scream, beg for more. Tie me up, fucking _choke me_.” His words fall from his reddened lips in a ramble, his desires spilling out upon Logan’s request. Logan grins, his nose pressing against an unmarked expanse on Anxiety’s neck.

“As you wish, darling.” He opens his mouth wide and bites down into the soft skin of Anxiety’s neck, drawling out a loud, keening moan from the boy. The pain is like a drug, only intensified when Logan begins suckling on the skin, sure to leave a large, dark hickey.

He releases Anxiety’s wrists long enough to remove his own tie, setting it beside them. He leaves his shirt on, instead reaching down to unbutton and unzip Anxiety’s jeans, listening to the relieved sigh that escapes the male when his length receives at least a small bit of reprieve. “You are not allowed to touch yourself. Am I understood?”

Immediately, Anxiety is nodding, his pupils blown wide and his hair a mess. “Yes, sir, Logan. Of course.”

Logan nods in approval, pushing the jeans down, pressing an appreciative kiss to Anxiety’s jaw when the other male shifts his hips and kicks the pants off and aside. “Remember the safeword?”

“Falsehood.” Anxiety breathes out, a very slight smile playing on his lips at the memory of Logan’s outburst from a while ago.

“Good boy. You’re always such a good boy for me, you know that?” Logan begins kissing the opposite side of Anxiety’s neck, his hands pushing down the underwear Anxiety is wearing enough to reveal his flushed, leaking length. Logan tuts and presses the tip of an index finger against the swollen head, collecting a bit of precum, enjoying the throb that results from the small touch. He brings his hand up to the mouth of his lover, eyes honing in on the sight of Anxiety lapping up the small bit of fluid like a kitten drinking milk.

“Get on all fours. Right here, on the floor.” The command is followed through immediately, and Logan can’t help but to grin as he picks up his tie. “Now, chest on the ground, hands behind your back.” He uses his tie to secure Anxiety’s hands against the small of his back, in which he tugs a few times to ensure that the little minx won’t escape before continuing.

He shifts to reach into his nightstand, pulling out a tub of silicone based lubrication. They learned the hard way how quickly water based lubrication goes away, as it dries and requires reapplication several times, and neither enjoyed pausing sessions to relube. Logan is aware that Anxiety enjoys pain with his pleasure, but neither of them enjoy the feeling of going in dry. At least silicone based lubrication not only lasts much longer, but it is extremely slippery and provides for fast-paced movements, which is what they aim for.

Pouring a generous amount over his lover’s hole, he dribbles some onto his own fingers. Two fingers are pushed into the twitching hole before him quickly, in which Anxiety groans, his hips pushing back against the digits.

Compared to other things, two fingers are nothing. So, Logan begins with a fast pace, his fingers repeatedly pushing into the willing body beneath him, two becoming three, then three becoming four, thoroughly stretching out the male before him. Anxiety is a beauty, taking the fingers greedily, his shoulder blades glistening with sweat and covered in faded marks. Logan is going to have to fix that.

Looming over Anxiety’s back, Logan keeps his fingers deep inside of his hole, steadily pressing and rubbing over his prostate, milking whimpers and pleads from the male. He proceeds to bite onto his shoulder, and ragged gasps are pulled from Anxiety’s lips, bloodied from how he has been biting onto them himself. 

“You like that? You wanna cum for me, just like this? Or would you prefer cumming with my cock inside you?” In the beginning, Logan did not understand dirty talk, but now he finds he is a natural at it. He enjoys murmuring dirty words to the boy beneath him, watching how each word affects him.

“Fuck, both. I wanna cum, so many times, please.” Anxiety’s tone quality has risen in pitch, reflecting how close he is getting to the edge.

“Go ahead. I wanna watch you cum while I finger you open for me, baby. Cum for me, only me, right?”

Logan’s affirmation from Anxiety is a loud keen as his first orgasm tears through his body, so intense that his thighs tremble, his toes curl, and his back arches like a bow. The sight is one to behold, and Logan’s own cock pulsates in response, feeling Anxiety’s hole contracting around his fingers.

He pulls them out once Anxiety is finished, panting on the ground. Logan takes the opportunity to free his own length before shoving Anxiety’s hip to the side hard enough to make the other fall to his side, pliable in Logan’s grip. Anxiety is moved so he is lying on his back, on top of his his arms and his own cum on the ground, thighs spread as widely as they can be. Logan makes sure to reapply more lubrication to Anxiety’s hole and his own length  before pushing in, starting off with a rough, fast pace.

“Fuck, oh fuck, please.” Anxiety tips his head back, face thoroughly flushed as Logan pounds into him so hard his body jolts with each thrust. The male’s glasses are fogged, but he can still see the sight beneath him, and only one thought comes to mind.

‘ _Needs more marks_.’

So, Logan leans down, beginning his endeavor of littering hickies on Anxiety’s neck, collarbones, chest, shoulders. Anywhere he can reach with ease, claiming this lovely boy as his own.

“You’re gonna make me cum again, please, Logan.” Anxiety squirms, panting heavily, body already highly sensitive from one orgasm. In response, Logan’s hands trail up until they enclose around Anxiety’s throat, pressing down just hard enough to make breathing a difficult task. He whines, eyes pleadingly staring up at the male above him, the one making him feel such intense pleasure.

“I want you to cum. I want you to cum on my cock, I want you to cum while you can barely breathe. Do it, my beautiful boy. Cum, covered in my love bites.”

Anxiety is gone. The first orgasm was intense, but the second pulls a downright scream from his lips, tears escaping his eyes as he rides out his releases. His mind is filled with cotton, his ears ring, his body trembles as Logan continues taking him roughly. He pounds Anxiety until he is finished, and releases his throat, one hand flitting to Anxiety’s overly sensitive cock. He pumps him quickly, and it is a mere few moments before Anxiety is being milked of yet another orgasm, cum dribbling out of his cock weakly. He ensures that Anxiety has thoroughly finished his release before pulling out of Anxiety’s hole to grab his hair, tugging him until he is on his stomach. Logan pushes into his mouth, watching as Anxiety closes his eyes, jaw slack so Logan can fuck his throat.

“Such a good boy, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum, and you’re gonna keep it in your mouth. You’re gonna show it to me before you swallow. I wanna see your pretty mouth, red and full of my cum.” He growls as he gets closer and closer to his own orgasm before it hits, and he holds Anxiety’s head against him as he drains in Anxiety’s willing mouth.

With a much gentler tug, he pushes Anxiety’s head back, watching intently as Anxiety leans back on his heels and opens his mouth wide, showing the thick cum settled on his tongue. Logan grins, his thumb brushing over Anxiety’s swollen bottom lip before he nods. “Swallow it.”

Anxiety does as he’s told and Logan leans down to press a kiss to the crown of his head, hands reaching behind him to untie the tie on his wrists. “Such a good boy.”


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftercare of Logan and Anxiety's session.

“Such a good boy.” Logan murmurs against the crown of Anxiety’s head, setting aside his tie. “You did so well, you always do.” He offers an encouraging smile, and in return Anxiety nods, just a bit, his eyes clouded over in exhaustion and satisfaction. “Up up, love. Let’s get you to the bed. I’ll clean you up.”

Logan’s arms hook under Anxiety’s to aid him in standing up, in which he gently guides Anxiety to his bed, seating him on the edge. Anxiety grunts, throat sore.

“Would you like a glass of water?” Anxiety nods a confirmation, so Logan leaves another kiss to his love’s cheek before getting a few wet wash cloths, a few other items, and a glass of ice water for Anxiety. He sets the items down on the bed and aids Anxiety in taking a sip of the water before setting the glass down, running his fingers through Anxiety’s messy fringe.

“How are you feeling? Can you tell me? Can you do that for me, Anxiety?” Logan’s voice is soft, loving as he gently roves the wash cloths on his lover’s body, massaging out any tense knots and cleaning him up a bit.

“M’fine.” Anxiety mumbles in reply, reaching up with his hands to tug on Logic’s shirt, damp with sweat but still on his body. “I just wanna lay down.”

“Not yet, wait just a little longer. I promise we can snuggle all night long, my dearest.” Logan gives a chaste kiss to Anxiety’s lips, his gaze tracing over the red irritation surrounding Anxiety’s wrists, from the chafing of the fabric. He picks up a soothing cream to not only heal the chafing, but also to soothe any soreness and relax the muscles. Hopefully, because of the cream, Anxiety won’t have some sort of rash on his wrists. He offers Anxiety to drink more water, in which Anxiety gratefully accepts, though he was pouting.

“Done now?” He huffs, getting impatient with having to wait for Logan to do all sorts of things before they can properly cuddle.

Stepping back, Logan peels off his dirty clothes in favor of slipping on pajamas, in which he offers Anxiety one of his T-shirts, knowing the male is unable to refuse a chance at wearing Logan’s clothes. He grins at the nod Anxiety gives, slipping the garment onto Anxiety’s body. 

“Almost done.” Cream is rubbed onto the scratch marks on his hips, the bites on his neck, all to soothe any potential irritation. 

“Now I am done.” He sets the items aside and makes sure Anxiety takes a few more sips of his water before lying down beside the tired male, pulling him close. Anxiety is like a magnet, as soon as Logan lies down, Anxiety is on him, snuggling as close as humanly possible.

“You did so well, I mean it. Did what I asked, took what I gave. You’re beautiful, perfect, my darling.” Logic peppers kisses over Anxiety’s head, reveling in the soft giggle he gets in return. Sleepy, well satisfied Anxiety is a side of Anxiety that he simply adores.

“I love you.” Anxiety says softly, nuzzling his face against Logan’s chest, listening to his calming heartbeat. All he wants is to cuddle with Logan and sleep for the next eternity.

“I love you as well. More than any words known to man may express properly.” Logan breathes out, setting his glasses aside on his nightstand before closing his eyes, relaxing. He is certainly glad that Morality and Roman had gone out to get pizza, because it would have been awkward if they had either been home the entire time or returned during their antics. Nevertheless, Logan is satisfied with his night, and simply wishes to rest and sleep beside the boy he loves so much.


End file.
